1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a column lock assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically vehicles are equipped with column lock assemblies for preventing rotation of a steering shaft about a longitudinal axis when an ignition is turned off. A sleeve is disposed about the steering shaft with a locking member engaging the sleeve when the ignition in turned off for preventing rotation of both the sleeve and the steering shaft. Some of these column lock assemblies are also designed to allow the steering shaft to slip relative to the sleeve when a predetermined torque is applied to the steering shaft for preventing damage to the column lock assembly. A first abutment and a second abutment are mounted to the steering shaft with the sleeve disposed therebetween. The sleeve engages one of the first and second abutments for allowing the sleeve to rotate with the steering shaft when the locking member is disengaged from the sleeve. A spring is disposed proximal to the sleeve and biases to move the sleeve along the longitudinal axis when the locking member engages the sleeve thus allowing the steering shaft to rotate or slip relative to the sleeve.
Therefore there remains a need to develop a column lock assembly having a sleeve for preventing rotation of a steering shaft when a locking member engages the sleeve with a body portion of the sleeve deformable along a longitudinal axis for allowing the steering shaft to rotate relative to the sleeve.